The Scare Fest Bet
by Ms. Insanity
Summary: The guys have a bet to see who can scare their girlfriend the most. Each of them will soon learn, not to mess with the girls...*evil smirk* Rated T for language as usual . SoMa, BlaTsu, Lid, and Cratty.
1. The Clown Scare

**Hey! This was a little thing I thought of after my stupid friend *cough (ScentlessFlower12)* showed me The Scary Maze. If you have not seen it, don't let anyone ask you to play a maze game….*shiver* Anyway, I'm really excited to write this, so I'm going to start typing the story. I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Soul and Maka in The Clown Scare**

Soul pov

I walked through the only Halloween store in Death City, looking for something to scare Maka with. She was out shopping with her friends so this was the perfect time to scare her, when she got home. I walked down the rows Halloween decorations, thinking about why exactly I was doing this...

* * *

_"Hey guys!" BlackStar yelled as he swung through the open apartment window where we were sitting._

_"BlackStar," I sighed, "Why can't you just come through the door like a normal person?" BlackStar snorted and sat down next to Chrona, who didn't look as terrified as he had before the blue haired idiot had shown up. Kidd chuckled and said, _

_"Oh, Soul, don't be stupid. We all know BlackStar isn't normal." I smiled and chuckled along with Kidd as BlackStar stuck his tounge out at us in a childish fasion._

_"So, why'd you drop by?" I asked BlackStar, hoping that whatever he wanted would be quick. I really didn't want the rug to catch on fire again. _

_"Oh, yeah," BlackStar said, sitting up more, "I wanted to make a bet with you guys." Mine and Kidd's smiles faded, and Chrona turned a deathly pale color at his words._

_"No, no bets." I said before BlackStar could say another word, "Maka would kill me." BlackStar chuckled, and leaned forward._

_"Aw, common Soul," he said with a grin from ear to ear, "It'll be awesome!"_

_"No," I deadpanned._

_"Please, Soul?" he begged._

_"No, is no," I said, begining to grow annoyed. BlackStar then made the ugliest puppy face you have ever seen and I finally cracked._

_"Fine," I hissed, "But his better not be the Peanut Butter and Pirhana bet. Okay?" BlackStar broke into a wide grin and jumped up onto his feet._

_"Well," he began, "I bet you can't scare your girlfriend better than I can scare mine!"_

_"What do you mean?" Kidd asked._

_"I mean, I bet you I could scare my girlfriend with a scare prank better than you can!" He shouted. _

_"Why would we want to do that?" I asked. He shrugged._

_"Just cause," was his reply._

_"NO," Kidd and I said in unision. Chrona remained silent._

_"Common, it'll be fun!" He whinned, falling onto his knees to beg again. I looked at Kidd, and shrugged. Why not? He sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"Fine," I said, "I'm in. What do we get if we win?" BlackStar jumped up again with happiness._

_"The winner gets 5 bucks from each of us!" he declared. _

_"Seems fair," Kidd said, "What do you think Chrona?" The pink haired boy jumped at the sound of his name. We all looked at him. BlackStar ran over and got in his face._

_"Well? You in?" He yelled, causing Chrona to sink down into the couch, "Huh?Huh?Huh?" _

_"I-I-I.." Chrona tried, "S-s-s-ure..." He agreed before BlackStar could do something to hurt him._

_"Then It's settled, " BlackStar said with a smirk of victory, " Whoever scares their GF the best wins." He then went around and shook all of our hands to make it official. He then walked back over to the window and said before jumping out of it,_

_"Good luck guys! I gotta go plan my prank!" With that he swung out the window. I turned to Kidd and said,_

_"This was a big mistake wasn't it?" He just smiled and nodded._

* * *

So here I was shopping for scary stuff. I walked past a wrack of masks, but quickly back tracked when I saw the perfect mask. I was a clown mask. Maka hated clowns. This was perfect. I grabbed it and walked to the check out counter. I sure hoped this worked.

XxXxXxX

I slid the mask over my head in the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. I looked pretty damn scary. Now all I had to do was hide in the corner to the living room and wait for Maka. She was supossed to be home any minute and I couldn't wait to scare her. I slipped into the shadows and waited. A couple minutes later, I heard the door open and close.

"Soul!" Maka called, "I'm home." I didn't reply.

"Soul?" she called confused, walking into the house. She turned to walk into the living room and I grasped my chance. I jumped out from around the corner.

"AHHHH!" I shouted. She scream and dropped what was in her hands. I started to laugh, but that was immediatly stopped when her book came crashing down onto my head.

"Ow!" I shouted ripping the mask off, "Maka, it's just me!"

She paused, her book raised over her head ready for another blow, with tears in her eyes. She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheeck.

"God dammit, Soul," she whispered, falling her knees next to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging her. She embraced my hug and burried her head into my chest. She sniffed and I could tell that she was crying a little. I hugged her tighter.

"You bastard," she said with a slight giggle, "Don't ever do that again." I smiled as she pulled away with a releived smile on her face.

"Sorry," I smiled. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her. Now, that this was over, I couldn't wait to see what happened to the other three.

* * *

**Ta da! This chapter is done! I particualrly don't think this is my favorite chapter, but I most certainly cant wait to write the rest! I hoped you liked and please review! **

**Next chapter: Our next victim-Tsubaki *evil smirk***


	2. Home Alone With A Killer

**Hey! I'm back! (I'm sure you're thrilled.) Anyway, here is the next chapter for The Scare Fest Bet. I don't own Soul Eater, yada, yada, yada...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: BlackStar and Tsubaki in Home Alone With A Killer (A/N: I must say this chapter wasn't entirely MY idea for what BlackStar should do to Tsubaki, so I'd like to thank ScentlessFlower12 for the idea ;3)**

Tsubaki pov

I walked into the kitchen to find a snack. I was hungry and I had forgotten to go to the store. I sighed in defeat as the only things to eat in the fridge were mayonaise and pickles. I suck my tounge out in disgust and shut the fridge door. I looked over at the oven clock. It read 10:05pm. It wasn't too late to call for Chinese take out. I walked over to the phone and dailed in my favorite Chinese restraunt's number. I waited in silence for the man on the other line to answer.

"Hello?" he said with a heavy Chinese accent.

"Uh, hello," I said, "Could I get one Orange Chicken meal for delivery?" BlackStar wasn't home at the moment, so I just ordered my food. Hopefully he was smart enough to eat dinner.

"Why, of course," he replied, "Address please?" I gave him my address and waited for him to speak again.

"Okay, thank you. That'll be there in about 30 minutes." the man said.

"Thank you, bye." I said and hung up the phone. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch turning on the tv. As soon as I got comfortable on the couch, I saw that one of my favorite horror movies was on. I loved this movie, so I decided to watch. It was already at the best part where the girl goes into the basement alone to envestagate. This was my favorite part. Just then, I heard a loud clank from upstairs. I jumped and whipped around to look over the top of the couch.

I saw nothing but a dark hallway behind me. I decided it was just my imagination, and turned back around to the movie where the monster was creeping up on the girl. There was another loud clunk and I turned around again. My phone buzzed next to me with an unkown number. I opened the message. It read:

**I'm in your house. Watching you.**

I was terrified.

"Who's there?" I called into the darkness, but recived no reply. I was now starting to get really scared and wished BlackStar was here. There was another loud clunk and then footsteps. I jumped and made an odd squeaking noise. At that moment, I decided to go investigate. My ponytail turned into a blade as I got up, and began to walk into the darkness.

* * *

BlackStar pov

Man, was I gonna get Tsubaki good! I had "left" a couple of hours ago, or at least that was what she thought. I had exited through our front door to our house and then crawled up the vine thing outside Tsubaki's room and got on the roof. From there, I crawled through my open window and back into the house silently. I went into the attic and waited silently for it to get dark. Now I was making loud banging noises to scare her. There was no way in hell a god like me was going to lose a stupid bet. Earlier, I had taken her phone and erased my contact from her phone so I could text her like some creepy stalker. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

**WHO is this? **It read. I smirked and replied: **Who cares? I know who you are and where you live...I'm in your attic waiting for you. **

A few seconds later there was a reply that read: **This isn't funny. Who are you and where are you? **

I smiled and waited a couple minutes to reply.

**I'm the creppy guy in your attic...**I said, she was probably scared out of her wits right now, **Come find me.**

* * *

Tsubaki pov

I reached for my phone in my pocket. I was now at the bottom of my stairs and was really starting to freak out. I was home alone and a creepy guy was in my house. I squeaked in fear as I read his message. I quickly typed my reply.

**No, get out of my house.**

I waited a few seconds for the reply.

**If you won't come to me, I'm coming to you. **It said. This really scared me cause at this moment, I hear foot steps begin to come my way. I ran from the bottom of my stairs and back into the living room. My phone buzzed again. The message said, **Where are you? I can't find you-Oh, nevermind...I see you..**

I was terrified at this point. I saw a figure emerge at the end of the hallway and begin walking towards me. I squeaked and fled to the bathroom. I locked the door and waited. This time my phone buzzed more than once, this meant I was getting a call. I saw it was the unknown number and didn't answer. It went to voicemail. My phone buzzed again. Another text. I read it and I paled.

**Tsubaki, come out of the bathroom. I know you're in their and won't answer the phone... **Said the message. I huddled in the corner and didn't answere. How did this pedo know my name? There was a banging on the door. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I screamed as the lights went out. I had completly forgotten that the light switch was on the outside of the bathroom.

My phone buzzed with another message. **Give up. I have you trapped. **

"No!" I screamed out, knowing that the man was just outside the door. I began to cry, wishing BlackStar would come home and save me.

* * *

BlackStar pov

"No!" Tsubaki screamed from inside the bathroom. I could now hear that she was crying, concidering that I had chased her into hiding in a bathroom. I was now starting to feel bad about scaring her...I mean, I had already scared her really bad, so I knew I had a good chance of winning the bet. I knocked on the bathroom door and she shouted at me.

"Get the hell out of here you pedo!" She screamed. I blinked in shock. I didn't know she knew what a pedo was... I pulled out my phone and sent her a message.

**Tsubaki, please open the door. It's me BlackStar.**

I waited a couple minutes and then she shouted through the door,

"Prove it!" I smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Tsubaki," I said through the door, "It really is me." There was brief silence and then my phone buzzed.

**Turn the light back on.** Her message said. Not having the heart to scare her anymore, I flipped the light switch. There was more silence for a few more minutes and then the lock on the door turned. The door was hesitantly creaked open so that she could barely see me. I saw one of her indigo eyes widen and the door flew open.

"BlackStar!" she shouted. I smiled.

"Hey Tsubaki, sorry for scaring you..." I muttered. Her relieved expression quickly soured into a scowl. She slapped me hard across the face.

"OW!" I shouted, "What was that for?"

"Scaring the shit out of me," she smirked, "And this is for apologizing." She said, kissing me on the cheek. I blinked. Just then, the doorbell rang causing us both to jump. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on," she said, "I'll share my orange chicken with you." I smiled and followed her. I was so going to win the bet.

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed and please review. In the reviews, tell me who you think should win the bet. Soul, BlackStar, Kidd, Chrona, or Tsubaki. Yes, that's right, I said Tsubaki. *evil smirk***

**Next chapter: How Liz handle being scared by Kidd?**


	3. Death By Surprise

**I'm baaaaaack! I know you guys missed me a ton! Well, anyway, here is chapter 3. Our next victim, Liz... *heh, heh, heh...***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Liz and Kidd in Death By Surprise **

Liz pov

I fished through my purse, looking for my credit card. I was currently out shopping for new shoes. I had happily found a pair of pink stilettos that would look great with a black dress that I had. I handed the card to the cashier and he quickly swipped it, handing it back. He bagged my shoes and handded them to me.

"Have a nice day ma'm!" he called as I walked toward the door. I smiled and waved back at him, continuing to walk. As I exited the building into the parking lot, I whipped out my phone to call Kidd. He would want to know that I was on my way home so he could start dinner. He was such a house wife, always cleaning the house and cooking.

I dialed in his number as I walked to my car. I brought the phone up to my ear and listened while it rang. While I listened ot the ring, I got inside my car and waited for him to answer. A couple seconds later, it went to voicemail. My brow furrowed as I hung up the phone. This was weird. Kidd _never _missed a call.

I put the car into gear and backed out of my parking space in such a rush that I almost his a white Volvo. They honked at me and I procceded to honk back and flip the jerk off. I drove in hurry. I worried about Kidd.

* * *

Kidd pov

I saw my cell phone ring and purposely didn't answer it. I smiled, knowing this meant Liz would be home soon. This was my chance to scare her and win the bet against that asymmetrical fool, a.k.a BlackStar. I went into the kitchen to grab the fake blood I had asked Patty to pick up earlier.

She had gladly excepted the task and without a thought went to go buy it. I grabbed the bag and a rather large knife. This was going to be good. I went into the living room and layed down on the floor. When I was positioned to look like I had been stabbed. I held the bag over my body and used the knife to pop it.

The fake blood splattered all over me and the floor, giving it the apperance that I had fallen to the ground. I smeared the knife in some of it to make it look like the murder was fresh. I then with a smile, closed my eyes and acted dead, waiting for Liz.

* * *

Liz pov

I pulled into the garage, now extremely worried. I had call Kidd like 5 more times and he still hadn't answered. I quickly grabbed my shoes and flung the door open. I leapt out of the car, but was shot back. I looked down. I was stupid, and had forgotten to undo my seat belt. I quickly took care of that and ran inside the house.

"Kidd?" I called. No reply. I dropped my bag and ran into the kitchen. He wasn't there. Panicked, I ran into the living room and almost fainted at what I saw. There was Kidd, bloodied and dead. I ran to his side, feeling for a pulse. None(1). I kneeled next to him, the blood still warm. I single tear rolled down my cheek. He was gone.

Just then, out of the blue, Kidd popped up, yelling. I screamed and fell backwards. He was now laughing like a maniac.

"Got you!" He shouted, pointing at me and laughing. I blinked. I attacked him with a hug.

"You're alive!" I sobbed, "You're ali- You idiot! You gave me a fucking heart attack!"(2) I slapped him hard and he didn't flinch.

"I guess I deserved that," he muttered, "I' m sorry." I smiled.

"You should be." I said, kissing him. We kissed for a few minutes until Patty came in.

"Hey guys!" she chirped, "Did ya like the blood I go you Kidd?" He smiled.

"Yes Patty," he replied, "The fake blood was exellent!" Patty blinked.

"It was supposed to be fake blood?" she asked innocently. I gawked at her along with Kidd.

"You mean this is _real _blood?" Kidd asked. Patty didn't answer and began to whistle and walk away.

"Patty!" we both called racing after her.

* * *

**Ah, yes, another chapter done! Yay! The sooner I finish this I get to start another fanfiction. (Because I am just that retarded! XD) Anways I hope you enjoyed and reveiws are appreciated!**

**Next chapter: Patty vs. Chrona! Who will be the real victim of scare?**


	4. Boo AHHH SPIDER!

**Hey! I'm back! You know I don't own Soul Eater and blah, blah, blah...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Patty and Chrona in Boo!...AHHH Spider!**Chrona pov

I paced around the living room of Soul and Maka's apartment. I now lived with them and, don't get me wrong, I loved it here, it's just that this bet was getting to me. I didn't know how I would ever scare Patty. I mean, she didn't fear anything...that I knew of.

I knew I was going to lose the bet, and I really didn't want to deal with BlackStar's gloating when I did. I continued to pace, wonering what I was going to do. Just then, Ragnarok decided to make and apperance. Great, just what I needed.

"What are you so worried about you little runt?" he spat. I held back a wince.

"What do you want?" I fired back. He laughed.

"Why do you care?" he hissed. I raised my arm and punched him.

"Get outta here you bastard." I muttered. He made an angry noise in protest but sank back into my spine. I sighed. What was I going to do? Just then the door opened and I heard Patty come in.

"Chrona!" she called, "I'm here!" I didn't answer her, but instead went to hide so I could jump out at her. That would surley work. People popping out of places always scared people.

"Chrona?" she called as she walked around the corner. I took my chance. I jumped out at her yelling.

"Oh hey Chrona!" she chirped. I screamed and fell backwards, breathing hard.

"Weren't you scared?" I asked, confused.

"Nope,"she giggeled. I sighed in defeat.

"Didn't you know the only thing that scares me are sp-sp-sp-SPIDER!" she shrieked jumping 10 feet in the air.(1) I whipped around to see a daddy long leg slowly making it's way across the floor. I looked at her like she was crazy and then squished it with my foot. Even I had learned to handle such stupid creatures as spiders. She squealed with delight and hugged me.

"My hero!" she squealed. I smiled. Maybe, just maybe I would win the bet...If I stretched the truth a little about the spider...

* * *

(1) Who knew Patty was scared of spiders? That would be me actually, only I would jump higher than 10 feet if I saw a spider...*shiver*

* * *

**Yes, yes, I realize a very short chapter. But hey, what can I say? Chrona would never be able to scare Patty on purpose. Well, I hope you liked and reviews are loved! And my apologies for the missing footnotes in chatper 3...if you have questions about that, just leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**Next chapter: Learn who wins the bet. Tell me in the reviews who you think should be the winner based on their prank! Bye!**


	5. The Winner

**Heyo! It's time to find out who wins the bet! I won't keep you waiting, so you know I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The guys in The Winner**

Soul pov

I walked to the front door as the door bell was rang 8 times. Not having to guess, I knew it was Kidd. Who else would ring the door bell 8 times? I swung the door open to reveal the symmetry freak standing there. I stepped aside so he could enter.

"Hey Soul, Chrona," he said entering my living room where Chrona was already seated on the couch. Kidd sat down next to him. Chrona muttered a small hello and I sat down as well, on the couch across from them. There was a small silence before Kidd said,

"Anyone know where BlackStar is?" Chrona shook his head and before I could even say a word, the glass window to my left shattered. The three of us put our hands up in defense. I peered over the top of my arms to see BlackStar flip through the window.

"IT IS I! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! HERE TO TELL YOU THAT ALL YOU PANSIES LOST, SO FORK OVER THE DOUGH!" he shouted, hands on hips in his usual shouting postion.

"BlackStar you dumbass," I shouted at him, "You broke the damn window!"

"So?" he snorted.

"So," I hissed, "Maka is going to fucking kill me!" He shrugged.

"She's your problem, not mine." he said, shoving me in the forehead so I fell back down on the couch. I muttered something under my breath, which he ingnored and began to gloat.

"I totally won the bet," he scoffed. He was about to say something else, when a very annoyed looking Kidd cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," he said, "You can't just say you won. We all have to tell what we did to scare the girls!"

"Y-yeah," Chrona said in protest as well.

"Fine," BlackStar snorted, "What did you do to scare Liz?" Kidd smirked.

"I faked death and then popped up at her when she was crying over me." he said, satisfied. BlackStar snorted.

"That's it? What about you Soul?" the idiot said, turning to me. I shrugged.

"I jumped out at her wearing a clown mask." I replied, still worrying about what I was going to do about the window. BlackStar just laughed and said something about that being pathetic. I scowled at him, and decided it was best to begin picking up the glass shards off the floor.

"What did you do?" BlackStar said rounding on Chrona. Chrona shrank back a little and Kidd had to pull BlackStar a bit.

"I-I let a bunch a spiders into her room." the cowardly pink haired boy said. BlackStar blinked.

"Really?" he said to Chrona, "That's awesome." Chrona smiled and was about to say something else when Ragnarok showed his ugly little face.

"That is not what happened!" Ragnarok said in his annoying little voice. I looked up from my cleaning of the broken window to listen. This was going to be interesting.

"Uh, yes it is..." Chrona whispered to his weapon.

"No, you tried to scare her and she ended up scaring you," he ranted as Chrona turned a bright pink, "And then she screamed when she saw a spider."

There was a brief silence before BlackStar began ranting on about what he did to scare Tsubaki. I ignored him as the other two had no choice but to listen. I heard small bits and peices of his words. Like: stalker, pedo, and bathroom. Unable to contain my curiousity, I turned around and asked, cutting him off,

"Did you rape her? Cause that's what it sounds like."

"No!" he shouted, "If you were paying any attention, I said I was acting like a pedo and scared her so bad she locked me in the bathroom." I couldn't help but laugh. He was so stupid.

"So who won?" a voice shocked us all. We turned to face Blair in cat form on the arm of the couch. She flicked her tail impatienly. I looked over at BlackStar and shrugged.

"I say Kidd wins." I said. BlackStar frowned.

"I say I win too," Kidd smirked. BlackStar crossed his arms.

"I think I should win!" he protested, "A god like me deserves to win!"

"BlackStar should win..." Chrona muttered. Kidd and I gave him a look, but I understood. He just didn't want his ass kicked by BlackStar.

"Well, we don't know who should definatly win," Kidd pointed out, "It seems we have a tie. Who do you think should win, Blair?" That cat smirked at the sound of her name.

"Well," she began, "I'd say Chrona's disqualified, since he didn't really scare Patty." Chrona hung his head in shame. "And Soul, " she continued, "Your prank was pretty lame." I scowled at her and picked up a couple more glass shards. She yawned and stretched, continuing her critisism.

"BlackStar and Kidd had the best pranks, so I think..." she trailed off and paused for a moment in thought, "I want Kidd to win!" Kidd smirked in victory at his 3 votes to BlackStar's 2.

"What?" BlackStar yelled in disbelief, "Why him?" Blair shrugged lazily.

"Cause I don't like you very much," she replied simpley. I couldn't help but laugh at this. BlackStars look of horror was just to funny. He whipped around to face me laughing my head off.

"Shaddup, albino!" he spat. I quit laughing. I hated it when people call me an albino.

"Fork over the cash boys," Kidd said collecting 5 dollars from each of us. BlackStar grudgingly gave up his 5 and crossed him arms to pout. Just then his phone rang. He snatched it out of his pocket and answered it grumply.

"What?" he spat. His mood lightened a little and he replied to the person on the other side.

"Sure thing, Tsubaki!" he said, "See you in a bit." He snapped his phone closed and hopped up.

"Where are you going?" Kidd asked. BlackStar just gave him a look and said,

"Tsubaki has a surprise for me at home! Gotta go!" With that he ran past me where I had just finshed picking up the shards of glass and out the now glassless window. He ran into me in the process, causing me to drop the shards all over the carpet again. I swore loudly and Kidd and Chrona let out loud laughs. I glared at them and went back to picking up the shards.

* * *

**And thus my children, Kidd wins! I wasn't really planning on letting anyone win, but I kinda unconciously made him win. So I hope you enjoyed this little story and please read more of my work. Reviews are appericiated, loves! :3**

**Next chapter: HA HA! Gotcha! Bet you didn't see another chapter coming! Well, you'll just have to read it and see what happens! *evil laugh***


	6. Epilouge: Tsubaki's Revenge

**Here's that last chapter none of you saw coming! I hope you enjoy and this is actually the chapter that kept me going with this story :) Surely by now you know I don't own Soul Eater...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Epilouge-Tsubaki's revenge ;)**

Tsubaki pov

That little bastard was so going to get it. He had almost given me a heart attack acting like a pedo. Now, I was going to get him back, and good. Professor Stein had shown me a really freaky thing on YouTube after class yesterday. It was called the scary maze. The idea was that the person watched the maze, and when it was almost over, a scary face would pop out at them. This was so going to get him. He hated surprises so I smirked evily as I set up the computer for the maze. Then, I waited for him to get home.

A few minutes after the thought passed my mind, he came tromping down the stairs. This surprised me.

"BlackStar!" I shouted, "How did you..." I trailed off and he snorted at me.

"A god like me doesn't use front doors," he scoffed, "They use windows." I paled. That meant I would probably have to clean up broken glass later. Pushing the thought aside, I re-focused on my mission.

"Hey BlackStar," I said, grabbing his wrist, "I wanna show you something on the computer."

BlackStar pov

Tsubaki's grabbed my hand and towed me toward the office where our computer is. When we entered the room, there was a maze looking game pulled up on the screen. I looked at her with confusion and she smiled.

"Surprise,"she whispered with a smile. I snorted. This pathetic little game was my surprise?

"This is my surprise?" I asked. She smiled with a look in her eyes that said that she really hoped I liked it. I sighed, I didn't have the heart to hurt her feelings.

"So what is it?" I asked, sitting down in the chair. She smiled and came up behind me.

"It's this really awesome maze game Professor Stein showed me," she said, "It's really cool." I sighed again.

"What do I do?" I asked. She leaned over my shoulder and said,

"Well, you have to play and beat all of the levels." I nodded, this should be easy. I was just going to play it to make her happy. I grabbed the mouse and began to play.

Tsubaki pov

I stood back and watched as BlackStar began to play the game. I had to hide my giggles as he advanced to further levels. He beat levels one and two with ease and three was easy too. Finally, he reached level four and I stood back a few feet, knowing what was coming. Suddenly, the screaming face popped up. What happened next, was YouTube worthy.

BlackStar screamed and screamed for a moment, and then punched a hole through the computer. I gasped and my hand flew over my mouth as smoke and sparks began coming off the computer. He kicked the chair over and ran to the far corner of the room, still screaming. I walked over to him laughing.

"W-why would you do that?" he yelled, now crying a little. I continued laughing, unable to answer his question.

"That's not funny at all!" he cried some more. I was about to answer his question when I realized that his pants had a big, wet stain where is crotch was. I keeled over laughing, rolling on the floor now. After a few minutes, I was able to stop laughing, wipping the tears off my face.

"I'm sorry," I giggled, as he glared at me, also a little calmed down, "But that's what you get for scaring me in that bet."

An expression of shock spread across his face. I smirked.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns." I said, turning to leave. He scowled and yelled at me to come back but I ignored him and walked off.

* * *

_**Later that year at Christmas...**_

The snow was falling and the air crisp. Everyone was gathered around in a circle in Kidd's living room, ready to open presents. The mischevious raven haired girl smiled as she helped pass out presents. She couldn't wait to give her annoying meister his present. True, she had mostly forgiven him for scaring her with that stupid bet the boys made earlier that year, but she had only gotten half of her revenge...

After the presents had been passed out, the blue haired boy loudly annouced that he would be opening his first. He ripped open the blue and green wrapping of his chain scythe's present. Inside, was a tape labled, To BlackStar, Love Tsubaki.

"Why don't we watch it?" Maka suggested. The rest of the group agreed in unison. Kidd took the tape from BlackStar and popped it into the video player. They all waited in silence for it to begin.

There was even more silence and then gawking as they watched the young boy punch a hole through the computer. The gawking was shortly followed by loud laughter from the group as they watched the boy wet himself. BlackStar blushed a deep cherry and jumped up.

"Tsubaki!" he shouted, "You got this on video?"

The raven haired girl giggled and nodded.

"I told you," she smirked, "You mess with the bull, you get the horns." She smiled as she pulled the shocked and embarrassed boy into a hug.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short little story. I know what most of you are thinking, :WHAT? THAT'S IT? But my apologies as only Tsubaki will get revenge. *sad face* I'm really sorry that I had to end it here... Please dont hate me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are loved.**


End file.
